The Lost of the Revolution
by DustyFall
Summary: Kaoru is desperate for money...so Kenshin agree to an offer to find out if a woman's husband is cheating on her...sounds simple right? Too bad it didn't come out that way. first fic
1. The Simple Task

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, never will. Simple as that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "YAHIKO! 50 swings!" Kaoru's shrill voice yelled through the cool fall air.  
  
"Ugly Hag." Yahiko muttered again as he continued with his forced exercises.  
  
Kaoru pulled her hair as she gazed around the dojo. Kenshin was washing the laundry. Sano was bothering him.  
  
Kaoru sighed. She was SO in debt now. She needed money but was too proud to ask. She had her dojo and her students..and Kenshin..it would be enough; for now. She was happy with her life. Money did not matter; it shouldn't matter. But there were so many things she desired to buy like the pretty pink kimono, or the cute silk jacket for the cold days.  
  
There was a curious soft knocking at the door. Kenshin and Sano looked up as Kaoru stepped across the veranda to open it. Yahiko stopped his exercises to see the unexpected visitor.  
  
It revealed a middle age tall slender woman. She was well dressed in a red kimono. Her jet-black hair was tied up in an elegant bun. Her face was strong looking; she must have been every beautiful as a young lady. Her soft chocolate eyes gazed at the scene before her before locking with Kenshin's lavender orbs.  
  
"Mr. Himura.. You are just the one I'm looking for." She said softly.  
  
"Oro? Do I know you?" Kenshin asked nervously as Kaoru's face flamed behind the woman.  
  
The woman gave him a soft smile, "No. But I have heard many thing about you from my husband.. which is the reason I came..i need you to find out if he is cheating on me or not.."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I'll pay you of course." The woman hastily blurted out.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She nodded slowly. It didn't seem like a hard task. All Kenshin needed to do was to find out if her husband was cheating this woman or not.  
  
Kenshin nodded, "I'll help you."  
  
The woman smiled and bowed, "Thank you."  
  
As she began to depart Sano realized they did not know who the woman was or who her husband was, "HEY! Who are you anywayz?" He called out.  
  
The woman looked back at him, "My name is Saitou Tokio..I believe you know my husband." She closed the door quietly on three wide eyes and three gaping mouths. 


	2. The Lady and the Child

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
Er.. I realized later that the last sentence of the first chapter did not make sense. There were four people left when Tokio left the dojo; Sano, Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko. I meant it that Kenshin was the only one who knew that Saitou was married so he did not show any shock.  
  
To my first reviewer ever: FrozenWinter  
  
And sorry for the short chapters.. I just can't write that well..so u guys have to wait..  
  
I think this is longer than the first chapter..  
  
Disclaimer: Once again.. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Err.. what was that?" Yahiko said with astonishment.  
  
Kaoru closed her month, "I had no idea Saitou was married.." She leaned over and pushed Sano's jaw up, "Stop that! It makes you look stupid."  
  
"Well.. I best be going." Kenshin hung up the last of the laundry and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait.. where ya going Kenshin?" Sano asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"The lady asked me do to a job and standing around here will not get it done, that it will not." Kenshin replied nonchauntly.  
  
"Wait man.. I'm coming with you..anything to put that grin off Saitou's face.." Sano announced strolling out the door with Kenshin.  
  
"She never said he WAS cheating on her that she did not, she only asked to find out if he was cheating on her." Kenshin replied heading for the police office.  
  
"Then why are we going here? You know Kenshin, Saitou is never going to tell us.."  
  
"Tell you what idiot?" came the cold voice from a darkened alley. Saitou's tall form loomed over the pair.  
  
"Nothin'" Sano stuttered out, "And hit doing that man.. its freaky..  
  
Saitou snorted and pushed past the pair, "Get out of the way.. I have matters to attend to."  
  
"What sort of matters?" Kenshin asked quickly. Saitou turned around, wolfish golden eyes narrowed at the red head.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." Saitou coldly turned around and walked away.  
  
Sano and Kenshin resolved to follow him, keeping a good pace away from the blue officer in fear of being detected.  
  
For days they followed Saitou all around Tokyo. They had yet to see anything of suspicion.  
  
"Maybe he just isn't cheating on the lady.. "Sano said to Kenshin one night as the watched Saitou leave Tokyo for his daily walk home. Kenshin nodded. It had been two weeks with no sign of Saitou leaving Tokyo except at night to go home. Tokio came every morning to confirm Saitou had come home that night.  
  
The next morning, Tokio told them that her husband told her he would be away for at least a week. Kenshin agreed to follow Saitou but then reconsidered his idea. Saitou could just be on a mission from the police.  
  
Sano and Kenshin spied Saitou leaving the police station at about noon the next day.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kenshin spun around to see Kaoru running towards them, "I want to help too!"  
  
"Miss Kaoru.. I thank you for your concern but I can take care of my self." Kenshin said as Kaoru latched herself onto his arm.  
  
"But I want to come.. please?" Her deep blue eyes begged. Kenshin felt himself turning into a tomato. Kenshin gulped and nodded.  
  
Sano smiled slyly, "Actually.. I have a few things to do..why don't you two follow Saitou.." He turned down an alley, chuckling.  
  
After the police chief had told them that Saitou had taken the week off, Kenshin and Kaoru hurried to keep up with the tall policeman. He wasn't on a mission; so he must be hiding something from his wife.  
  
The pair followed the police officer day and night. Most of the journey had been through forests. It had been easy to hid and follow the Wolf of Mibu although the route was hard. Apparently Saitou either know someone was following him and was trying to throw them off or he was meeting a forest freak. Saitou only rested about 3 hours the first night.  
  
By the dusk of the second night, Kaoru could barley keep her eyes open and one foot in front of another. "If he doesn't find somewhere to stop and rest, I swear I'll kill him." She hissed.  
  
Kenshin sighed. He was extremely tired also. Saitou just did not know when to quit.  
  
Finally as the stars had just begun to twinkle, Saitou came to a stop at a large walled house at the edge of a forest to where it met a vast open meadow. It was the only house in miles. The last house they had passed had been over a day ago.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru hid behind bushes in the forest just to the side of the house. Kenshin had to lightly shake Kaoru a few times because she had almost immediately fallen asleep.  
  
Saitou knocked lightly on the wooden door. A young woman answered it. She was of medium height. She had soft silver eyes hinted with brown and velvety black hair tied up in a plain bun.  
  
She had a slight frown on her face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
He answered her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smirked, "It's been too long.." As he released her. She returned the smirk with one of her own.  
  
Her smirk is so much like Saitou! Kenshin thought as his eyes widened in surprise but his eyes grew bigger as the next event unfolded. Kaoru look like a fish out of water as she observed the proceedings.  
  
"PA!!" came a childish voice. A small girl ran out hugging Saitou's leg. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I should stop this right here...  
  
But I won't... cuz I really want 2 continue this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Miburo's eyes widened in surprise then melted into an innocent smile as he picked up the little girl.  
  
"Have you been good Hitomi?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" The little black haired girl bobbed her head. Her innocent brown eyes looked at the woman. "Wommy, I hun-gwy!" She pleaded.  
  
The woman nodded, "You must be too Saitou.. come inside." Saitou carried the little girl inside.  
  
The door of the gate slammed shut on two gaping mouths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Err.. this chapter did not really come out as planned.. I'll just have to rewrite this or something.. it fits with the story... but it seems too choppy.. any comments will be appreciated!! ^.^ thanks!! 


	3. A Story of the Past and Into the House

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It's so simple.  
  
Okay... my story will be a little confusing because I just got a really good idea... I won't change the second chapter unless I can't get it to fit... I think the new idea is even more strange or even a little more funnier than before... remember, first impressions or thoughts may not be true  
  
What you think in this story, may actually not be true...  
  
I was not going to write this chapter so soon but an idea came to me...  
  
Thank you my reviewers!  
  
And to shannon chan... it's more complicated than that  
  
To everyone: Happy Reading. My story isn't that good, and review please! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ORO?!" Kenshin fell over in surprise.  
  
"A daughter?" Kaoru said lightly.  
  
"So I thought..." Kenshin and Kaoru spun around to see Tokio's wet face in the half-light of the glowing moon.  
  
"I was right... I should have known from the beginning... I should have been convinced the first time..." Tokio wiped the tears from her smooth face.  
  
"How did you..." Kaoru began.  
  
"You guys actually are not that far from Tokyo.  
  
"When did you know what?' Kaoru asked.  
  
Tokio sighed as she motioned for them all to sit, "There is a story... it takes us back to the revolution..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tokio shuffled her feet towards the garden where her father had told her she was meeting Saitou, her new husband. She bumped into Okita, Captain of the First Squad Shinsen Gumi.  
  
"I congratulate you on your coming marriage. I am told she is the woman of your choice." Tokio said softly.  
  
Okita beamed, "I am very happy... Saitou is not very pleased though..."  
  
Tokio frowned, "Why?" Okita just shook his head and shuffled away quickly with the ever present smile on his face.  
  
*interruption in flashback*  
  
"So the rumors are true that Okita was to be married." Kenshin said coolly, "Arranged I was told; but he truly loved her."  
  
Tokio nodded, "I heard the same."  
  
"I did not hear that she loved him though..that I did not." Kenshin replied.  
  
Tokio nodded again, "I heard the same." And continued her story.  
  
*Flashback continued*  
  
Tokio stopped behind a couple bushes, hearing three arguing voice. One was her husbands deep steel voice; the other two belonged to women.  
  
"Give her a chance." Came a soft woman's voice, "Kondo has made a wise choice in choosing your wife." Her voice almost sounded like a child's.  
  
Saitou sighed, "It's not easy to love..."  
  
There was a snort as the other woman spoke in a chilly voice, "You don't have to love her..."  
  
The soft voiced woman gasped, "And then what is the point in marrying her? Give her a chance... you're just afraid of getting soft and showing some weakness...Saitou, you'll discover your greatest weakness may turn into you're greatest strength." Tokio shook her head; what an innocent girl. Marrying for love? Only poets did that.  
  
"Love is nothing... I see no point in this discussion at all. Saitou, for once just open up you're not heartless. I have to go..." The cold voice woman stormed away; footsteps pounding on the stone pathway leading to the house. Tokio pressed herself into the bushes more and the woman passed with not noticing Tokio.  
  
Saitou sighed and turned to the woman, "What are you going do to now I am married?"  
  
"Anything I like." Came the reply, "I don't need you to boss me around anymore."  
  
"You're a fool. I know you will probably go do something crazy!"  
  
"Why not? It could be something fun crazy." the woman's voice became almost innocent.  
  
"YOU'LL get yourself KILLED! Then what would I do?"  
  
"Whatever you like." The woman shrugged, "I have to go. Duty calls..."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Probably not...actually...maybe...but I'll try not to come by."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
The woman sighed, "You're married now."  
  
Saitou heaved a sigh. He hugged the woman, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'm sure you will... but do try and forget about me... it would be good for your marriage if you think of me all the time..." The woman hurried out in the opposite direction, towards the streets of Kyoto.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Did the woman ever come back?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Tokio shook her head, "I never asked Saitou about her either...I figured she was gone..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he stood up, "Someone's here.." Tokio looked around from her sitting position. Kaoru shifted backwards a little.  
  
Tokio and Kaoru both screamed. Kenshin spun around to see figures dressed in all back. One had a bow pulled back tight with an arrow aimed at his heart. The click of the reverse blade coming out of the sheath was heard.  
  
"Draw the sword and I slit the ladies thoarts." Came a voice. There was one person behind Tokio with a shining clean knife to Tokio's neck. Another person had done the same to Kaoru.  
  
There were faint footsteps as a woman appeared. She had pale skin and sharp blue eyes. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, "So we did have night visitors...Good job on not being detected..."  
  
"What do we do with them?" Asked the figure behind Kaoru. Kenshin guessed the person to probably be a woman, but was not sure as a bird cut the still air with a shrill cry.  
  
"Bring them into the cells...We'll deal with them in the morning."  
  
Kaoru and Tokio where dragged while Kenshin followed the black haired woman.  
  
Kenshin woke up as the door to his cold cell was opened. The blue eyes woman glared at him, "No funny business...or we may kill the ladies with you."  
  
"Where are they?" Kenshin demanded as the blue eyes woman drew a katana.  
  
"This way." With the blade tip at Kenshin neck, she walked Kenshin into a small courtyard beside the large house.  
  
Tokio and Kaoru were seated on a stone bench. There were three women guarding them, each with katana's drawn.  
  
*Note: Katana- Japanese sword, like the one Saitou uses*  
  
Kenshin sat on a rock by the bench. The door of the house beside the courtyard opened.  
  
The young girl bounded out to the blue eyes lady, "Awnt Wil!" She said happily.  
  
The blue-eyed lady smiled, "Good girl Hitomi!"  
  
One of the woman with a katana rolled her amber eyes, "Lil... has Gina been informed?"  
  
Lil turned around with Hitomi in her arms, "Yes of course Ani."  
  
"Informed about what?" The woman who had opened the door to Saitou walked in, "Oh... our nighttime visitors. Come Hitomi." The little girl ran into her mother's arms.  
  
"Go to Anzu." Her mother instructed. The little girl nodded and skipped over to the young blue eyes brunette planting flowers in a distance.  
  
The mother's eyes, which had been soft, turned cold as she gazed at the unexpected visitors, "Your names?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he locked eyes with the woman, "You're.. you're.."  
  
The woman gave a small smirk, "Who Mr. Himura?" Her silver eyes gave a twinkle of amusement. Saitou stepped out from the house beside with almost an identical smirk.  
  
"You're the Shadow Falcon!" Kenshin gasped. Kenshin thought for a moment and then his eyes widened greatly, "You were the wife of the Captain of the First Division of the Shinsen Gumi, Okita Souji."  
  
The two smirks froze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay...see...I changed the plot a little bit... and in the next chapter you'll find out who the Shadow Falcon is and her role in the revolution and how Kenshin knows her...oh... maybe I'll add in what her relationship with Saitou is and who that little cute girl is. It might be the chapter after the next one... I need to plan...  
  
I'll give you a hint though, the little girl isn't Saitou's daughter... and she isn't Okita's either... it'll be more interesting if she wasn't...hey... her mom might not even be her real one...I don't have this part figured out really yet...kinda crazy huh? Keep you hanging up the truth is actually quite simple after everything is uncovered and reveal...  
  
My mind has a million ideas and I don't know what to use...  
  
The story seems for exciting than it really is... I think when I'm done with this story you all will be like "oh... that it? It's so simple." But right now it's confusing.. I like confusing pplz... makes me a bad writer though...cuz at the end you'll all hate me for writing a boring story..  
  
But for now.. my story stands as so  
  
Review please!  
  
And I'll write more... 


	4. In Rememberance

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
Okay okay...last chapter was a little strange...the rest of the story will probably more or less explanations and flashbacks... I hope it doesn't bore you all...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even need to right this? I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Review!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tokio looked at the refined young mother in front of her, "Okita's wife?'  
  
The woman never took her eyes off Kenshin, "We were NEVER married." She stressed, "He was dead before we were..."  
  
Saitou finally seemed to snap out of his shock, "Tokio dear... what are you doing here?" He asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Tokio's brown eyes flashed with anger, "I see found a replacement for me..."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Your mistress seems too innocent for you." Tokio replied coldly.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled the silver eyes woman in surprise. Instantly she drew a wooden fan and smacked Saitou in the face, hard, "You're cheating on your wife?"  
  
Saitou rubbed his face and ducked another blow from the fan, "I have no idea what my wife is saying Gina...she's crazy..."  
  
Gina reprimand Saitou like a mother to a child, "Now Saitou...who are you cheating on your wife with?"  
  
"You." spat Tokio, "Of all people Oktia's wife. What has the world come to?"  
  
Gina gave a chuckle, "I am not his mistress... I can't even think of a woman who would WILLING marry him..." Saitou and Tokio both shot her a glare with she ignored, "I am his..."  
  
Saitou interrupted Gina, "Oy, the bell in going to sound."  
  
A clanging sound was heard and then the air was filled with chatter. From the large house, children of all different ages came out from the steps, chatting.  
  
"Stop!" came a demanding voice from the front. Anzu had gotten up and the group quietly silence looking at the group sitting in the garden.  
  
Gina turned around to face the group of children with a smile, "No break today everyone. Start training now."  
  
There were groans as the children proceeded back inside, some begging Gina to give them a break. She only gave them a word, "It's good for you; you'll thank me for this some time."  
  
After the girl had gone Gina called out, "Rika, Anzu go with them."  
  
The woman by Kaoru nodded and proceeded out with Anzu, both talking in low voices. Saitou picked up Hitomi.  
  
"What is this place?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Ani, the amber eyed brown haired guard rolled her eyes, "Hasn't it become apparent to you?"  
  
"Ani." Gina's voice grew cold. Ani was about to protest, but closed her month instead as Gina continued, "This is an orphanage for children, although we mostly have girls. Boys mostly believe they can fend for themselves. A local lady, Amica, sponsors it. The children eat, sleep, learn and train here."  
  
"What do they learn? What do you train them as? Prostitutes?" Tokio could not hide the fact of her dislike to Gina.  
  
Gina glared at Tokio, "They are taught many thing, to read, write and other things. We train them to protect themselves. In time, many of them will leave this place. Some will stay, like Rika and Anzu and train others."  
  
A very short boy ran smack into Gina, interrupting them. Saitou grabbed the woman's arm to kept her from tumbling. Hitomi giggled from Saitou's arms.  
  
"Sorry Lady Gina." The boy hasty said.  
  
Gina smiled and waved him off, "It's all right, no need to apologize for something you didn't mean to do." The boy's solemn face broke into a smile as he ran off.  
  
"Is Hitomi one of the orphans?" Kenshin asked, "Does Saitou come by often? Hitomi called him father..."  
  
"Saitou comes by once in a blue moon, but Hitomi likes him. Hitomi is my daughter...actually... my sister died three years ago giving birth to Hitomi... her good-for-nothing husband ran off... I took Hitomi in."  
  
"Just a question, what did you do as the Shadow Falcon?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"She was a doctor... no ordinary one..." Kenshin replied.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Lady Falcon! Over here!" came an elderly man's voice from a dark alley. The moon gave little light as Lady Falcon landed on the street behind a short man.  
  
"I don't need your help!" hissed the short red headed man clutching his arm.  
  
"You're going to die from all that lose of blood." The lady said.  
  
The red headed man whirled around, amber eyes piercing hers, "Who are you?" He demanded weakly drawing his blade.  
  
"I am the Shadow Falcon." She replied with a thin smile.  
  
"Who do you work for?" He demanded.  
  
"No one." Came her reply. She groaned as he continued to look at her. She grabbed his blade and flung it into a nearby wall.  
  
He regarded her with surprise. "Sit!" She demanded. He obliged and she tended to his wounds. "You're the one they call Battousai are you not?" The man nodded. "Well Mr. Battousai,"  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Mr. Himura."  
  
"Oh... alright. Mr. Himura, you'll live and still be able to fight." She gave him a pat on the back, "But please do get some rest... your body is overworked." She rose and pulled the sword out of the wall, handing it to him.  
  
As she was about to leave he called out to her, "So you're a Ishin Shishi."  
  
"No. I told Mr. Himura, I work for no group."  
  
"The what do you work for?" He asked confusedly, "In these troubled times, is there a middle side?'  
  
"I work for the people. Every living thing has a precious life, and I'm willing to save it at any cost. To protect the weak. Heal the sick, find truth. The thing poets dream of." She said with a giggle, then sobered up, "I am a doctor of the night. Some wounds will kill the person before morning... like yours would have..."  
  
"Instead you saved me..."  
  
She nodded, "I have others to attend to. Good evening Mr. Himura."  
  
"What a strange woman." Kenshin whispered to himself.  
  
"She's the Angel of Hope." Came a raspy voice behind Kenshin. It was the old man who had called the Lady Falcon. Kenshin had completely forgotten about the elderly man.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what so of the men all around call her. You saw her eyes; she couldn't have been older than fifteen. She's the Light of the Future. You know, something you're fighting for. You don't want your children to grow up in a world of death; look at what she sees..." The old man hobbled off leaving the manslayer confused.  
  
Weeks later, the sun had just set.  
  
"Evening Mr. Himura. Would you be so kind as to not block my light." The Lady Falcon motioned to the candle beside the fallen man.  
  
Kenshin was standing over her, "He's a Shinsengumi spy!"  
  
"So?" She replied bandaging his wound, "You know I serve both sides."  
  
"Yes but he has important information!"  
  
"I found him before you did." She replied in a cold voice. She handed the collapsed man to his companion who took one look at the manslayer and took off running.  
  
"You could give me the information he told you..."  
  
She slapped him hard in the face, "I will betray neither side. The Shinsengumi know I will NEVER betray the Ishin Shishi in their headquarters or actions, and the Ishin Shishi know I will NEVER aid them in attacking the Shinsengumi. It is the trust and respect I have gained. I will NOT betray the people who lives I hold." She slapped his again, "I may look weak, but watch you back Mr. Himura."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kenshin nodded, "We spared once..."  
  
Saitou grunted lighting a cigarette, "She kicked your butt didn't she?" He inhaled and exhaled a thin puff of smoke as all the woman looked on disapprovingly.  
  
Kenshin concurred, "A couple hits and I was disarmed. That's how good she was."  
  
Tokio snorted, "A woman defeated the legendary Battousai with two hits?"  
  
Gina replied offhandedly, "I was taught well. It wasn't that I was better than he; I was always watching, so I knew his techniques. Him on the other hand, had no idea what he was up against. An attack I have seen won't work on me, I was taught that at an early age."  
  
"Who raised you? Drunkards?" Tokio snapped. Kenshin noticed Saitou tense up slightly, dropping the cigarette on the ground.  
  
A small group of students had arrived in the yard. They were the older student, mostly in their teens. Rika nodded to Gina, "We're ready to see the demonstration."  
  
"No. The man who raised me, the man I am PROUD to call my father was a captain of a Shinsengumi unit." Gina said respectfully drawing the blade from her side and facing the wooden board that had been brought over. Saitou became increasingly nervous he crushed the cigarette under his shoe.  
  
"What, the 11th Unit?" mocked Tokio, sarcasm dripping from her every word. Gina readied herself facing the board. Kenshin noticed the stance seemed very familiar.  
  
"No." There was an edge of bitterness in Gina's words. She seemed to have had enough of Tokio's jeers, "He was the captain of the THIRD unit of the Shinsengumi." She executed a perfect Gatotsu, completely shattering the wooden board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay... that was SO not planned... the idea came to me as I was typing... I'll explain it better in the next chapter or so... Gina really needs to clarify her words...its not all like it sounds...  
  
I'm sorry... I made Tokio seem really cruel... I really actually like Tokio, I just feel she would be angry if she thought her husband was cheating on her or at least hiding something from her. I'm no making Tokio a bad person; I'm just making her a little resentful and wary of Gina.  
  
I also need your opinion... I'm thinking of throwing in another character from the series... Soujirou or Aoshi... I don't know... I have an idea for each of them... does anyone know anything about Aoshi's past like childhood beside becoming leader of the Oniwa Banshu at age 15?  
  
Review please! 


	5. Techniques Revealed and Aoshi Enters

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
I've just realized something...now that I've completely changed the storyline...the title doesn't fit...aw...great...oh well...I'm not changing that now...  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have like five different versions of this chapter...I'll go with this one...  
  
I'm not good with fight scenes... so this one is REALLY short... sorry...  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: ------ you know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saitou smacked his face with a gloved hand, "Why did you have to go and say that?"  
  
Gina ignored the comment as she faced her class. "That is the first form of Gatostu. The technique is performed using mostly the muscles in the legs."  
  
"So it's a killing move?" Asked a young boy.  
  
Gina nodded, "Now... Gatostu does have a blind spot; it has the person focusing on one spot, leaving the rest of the field of vision blank... Can someone tell me how they would be able to stop the opponent from taking an advantage of the weak spot... at least in the beginning?"  
  
"Split your eyes?" called out a boy from the top of the roof.  
  
Gina requested politely, "Get down from there Akio." She tapped her foot in impatience when he refused to comply.  
  
The boy snubbed the young teacher, sneering. "Come and get me." He challenged. When she refused to be provoked, he began to throw tiles of the roof off at the student, who shriek and dashed for cover.  
  
Gina leapt onto the roof, advancing towards the seditious boy. Taunting her was one thing, attacking her students was another. He smirked as she neared him. In a flash, he drew out the sword from behind his back. Gina leapt back in surprise, teetering dangerously on the roof. A fall from the roof would break at least a couple bones if not careful. Her sword was on the grass where she had left it when she had bounded on the roof. She had not thought she would need it.  
  
Saitou groaned, "Stupid girl. She's going to get herself killed."  
  
Gina straightened herself, "Give me that." She demanded at Akio. He just tied his long black hair into a high ponytail, and then waved the scintillating sword around. Gina jerked her hand back as the tip of the blade drew some blood from her hand.  
  
"No." He replied, "See... up here... without your sword...you're nothing. You're nothing but a defenseless weak young woman." His amber eyes laughed.  
  
Her icy silver eyes narrowed slightly to match his burning eyes. "You think I'm nothing?"  
  
"No. I know you're nothing." His blunt retort shocked everyone watching on the ground. Gina gripped her injured hand with fury emitting from her.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's up against... that he does not." Kenshin said solemnly.  
  
Tokio snorted, "She's weaponless. I suggest she hop off the roof and run." The last sentence was almost a yell to Gina.  
  
Gina did not turn her head to look at Tokio, continuing to stare Akio, "I never run from a fight."  
  
"She's like her father... I'll give you that." Muttered Tokio. No one but Ani heard who frowned faintly.  
  
"Do you think she could win?" Kaoru asked, "She is weaponless and he has the upper hand. He's got a sword."  
  
"Watch." Was the only reply Saitou gave her, never taking his eyes off of Gina.  
  
Gina pulled out two fans that had been hooked behind on her belt. A thin trail of blood dripped from her wounded palm.  
  
"Oh. I'm SO scared of two fans." Akio mocked Gina. Gina's face did not show any sign of emotion as she stepped with her right foot, releasing the fan in her left. Akio ducked as the fan whizzed passed him.  
  
"Missed... and that'll cost you." Her flew at Gina, how blocked the sword attack with the fan. The sword collided the fan with a "ping" sound.  
  
"It's..." Kaoru began.  
  
"Made from the same material as the sword." Kenshin said, "I remember it well... she used the same technique on me... they are truly powerful fans... now if I remember correctly... this will be over in... 5... 4..."  
  
Akio hopped back to recover from the block. He sneered, "Lucky."  
  
Gina just tilted her head to the side and smiled., "Oh... how you wish...how you wish..."  
  
He now accused, "You used a trick; fans can't do that."  
  
"No trick, you just don't know your weapons."  
  
"3... 2... 1..." Saitou finished, exhaling smoke.  
  
The other fan came flying back, slamming into Akio's back. The boy fell forward. Gina grabbed the flying steel fan, grasping Aiko's hand, leapt off the roof, dragging the poor boy to the ground with her.  
  
He landed on his face; she just landed neatly on her two feet.  
  
Akio groaned sitting up. Gina regarded him coldly as Rika and Lil grasped his two arms and heaved him out. The heavy door slammed after they appeared again.  
  
Gina smiled at her students, "That teaches you to always know your opponent... and their weapons for that matter. Overconfidence will be your downfall. Underestimation will be also. Now... back to the lesson... One could bamboozle your opponent by doing this."  
  
She picked up her sword with her right arm; performing the Gatostu by shattering the board, with her right hand instead of the traditional left- handed trust. It was the mirror image of the true Gatostu.  
  
"When did you learn that?" Saitou asked sharply.  
  
"What? I can't teach myself?" She replied grinning from ear to ear. Saitou seethed, walking into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"He's just envious that I can do it and he can't." Gina said with a shrug.  
  
"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" came a loud yelling as Saitou's face appeared back in the doorway.  
  
Gina ignored him, turning her attention to a glowering Tokio who seemed deep in thought, "Lady Tokio. I see you are befuddled about something..."  
  
Tokio glared daggers at the young woman, who stepped back slightly, "Who is your mother?" She asked harshly, dark chocolate eyes blazing into cool silver ones.  
  
"My mother?" The question stunned Gina. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Yes GIRL. If Saitou's your father... then who is your mother?" Tokio replied slowly and deliberately, as if she were lecturing a small child.  
  
Gina frowned at the word girl and at Tokio's tone of voice, but chose to ignore it, "My mother is Katsu Saitou, elder sister of you husband. She and my 'real' father have been dead since I was five. I have no recollection of them. They were dead before the revolution. Your husband raised me."  
  
"So you're not his daughter?"  
  
"What do you mean by the word daughter? By blood I am his niece, by heart I am in EVERYWAY is daughter." She answered proudly.  
  
"You smirk like him." Kaoru pointed out.  
  
Gina scowled, "So I have been told."  
  
Saitou jumped back out into the veranda as a tall young woman yelled at him about smoking in the house. Saitou looked sheepish. He plopped down on the steps, twirling a lit cigarette around.  
  
Anzu had led the children away, presuming to the training yard, as Ani had instructed.  
  
The air grew eerie, like something was about to happen. Gina shifted apprehensively. Saitou stomped on the cigarette, which had never touched his lips. He continued the squash the little paper, agitatedly. Ani had even lowered her sword from above Kaoru, and fretfully looked at the sky, as if she were waiting for something to fall from it and hit her in the head. Rika wore a deep frown, looking also towards the blue.  
  
Hitomi was very quiet, playing with the small doll Lil handed her. Lil straightened herself, fretting over her shirt, uneasily twisting the edge of it. Tokio sat inaudibly, most likely processing all the events throughout the course of this one morning. Kaoru stared uncomprehendingly, occasionally making eyes contact with Kenshin, and tapping her slim fingers on the stone bench, which she was sitting on.  
  
Hitomi sneezed softly, and the eccentricity was shattered.  
  
"LADY GINA! LADY GINA!" There was a large hullabaloo at the front door. Gina and Rika shared a knowing look like that they had expected something. Gina picked Hitomi off the ground. Hitomi giggled softly. Rika stepped forward just as the group of children parted, to reveal Aoshi Shinomori involved in a staring contest with Anzu. He broke first, to lock eyes with Gina.  
  
Gina leveled her gaze at him, flabbergasted, "Who are you? Why have you come?" Her calm voice quavered a bit. This was clearly not what she had been expecting. Rika glared at the tall man and Ani growled lowly. Ani started towards Aoshi, but Lil grabbed her arm, shaking the other woman, almost in a consoling way. Saitou stood behind Gina, almost in a defensive way to show Aoshi that he was backing up Gina. Hitomi giggled, playing with her impassive mother's smooth hair, seemingly unaware of the threats around her.  
  
Aoshi never took his emerald eyes off Gina's bewildered silver ones, "Nice to see you too... koishii."  
  
(Gina faints... j/k... I would put that if Gina wasn't the character she is... so Gina's doesn't faint...) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Koishii- dearest, dear, darling,  
  
Ha ha... I won't put how he said it...I'll put that in the next chapter. This chapter itself took me a LONG time...  
  
And I probably guess everyone is like: (O.O) well... just to let you know... I didn't plan that part out... I'm like (O.o) myself... but now I have a pretty good idea where this story will end... in a few chapters... I think most everything has been explained...although I don't have a conclusion thought up just yet... I never seem to... I always have something planned... and when I go to write it... it comes out differently.  
  
I'll stop the ranting. Just wait and see... I might actually edit this chapter first... I'll see...  
  
Don't count on an update this week or next... I have lots of tests... plus a friend's sweet 16. Sorry it's so short!  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read. Please Review! 


	6. 20 minutes

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
Hi. Thanks for the reviews guys. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi never took his emerald eyes off Gina's bewildered silver ones, "Nice to see you too... koishii." His voice was soft as the lat word rolled off his tongue, yet is icy demeanor did not change.  
  
There was a fierce growl from the steps as Saitou leapt up, starting for Aoshi. Gina quickly grabbed his arm, "Stop it." She stepped between Saitou and Aoshi.  
  
Saitou glared from Aoshi to his daughter, "Do you know what he called you?" His voice was full of malevolence.  
  
"I am not deaf." She replied, shoving against him slightly as he tried to get to the green eyed man.  
  
"I'll teach him NEVER to call my daughter that." He shouted heatedly as Rika and Lil rushed over to assist Gina. Saitou pried one hand free from Lil's grasp, flinging it wildly in an attempt to escape. Gina dropped Hitomi lightly on the ground, trying to appease her infuriated father.  
  
Kenshin took the distraction as a chance to escape from this place. Although the women did not seemed intimidating now, he knew what they were capable of. In their distraction they probably would be too slow to react to anything other surprises.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Hissed a voice from behind him. Kenshin ducked as Ani's sword came flying down at him. He tripped and fell in his attempt to get away. She grabbed the fallen red head from the back by his neck. She was taller than him, hoisting him up by his collar. His eyes widened as she attempted to strangle him.  
  
"KENSHIN!" yelled Kaoru, jumping from her seat on the bench. The woman who had kicked Saitou out of the house stopped her. Apparently the woman had heard the hubbub in the yard and had come out. She tripped Kaoru, grabbing the young blue-eyed woman into a headlock.  
  
Anzu looked over at Tokio, quietly sitting on the bench, "Don't try it."  
  
Tokio nodded, "I know." Her voice was mellifluous and cheerless. There was no resentment or animosity in her voice, just a sound of acceptance.  
  
Anzu cracked a smile; "Makes my job easier..." When Tokio flew at her, throwing a rapid punch to the girl's abdomen. Anzu grimaced as she caught Tokio's fist, "Now you'll get it." She also twisted Tokio around, wrapping her arms around Tokio's neck, and forced the older woman to sit on the bench. Anzu released Tokio, pulling out two fans, just in case. The woman holding Kaoru did the same.  
  
Kenshin's face turned almost purple, the way Ani was squeezing his neck. He choked; his attempts to kick Ani were futile; she always avoided them, only to squeeze harder. He tore at her fingers until they bled, but still she continued to wring his neck. He looked at Aoshi, hoping the young man would help.  
  
Aoshi just shifted his gazed to Hitomi, starting for the little girl.  
  
Gina turned sharply, quickly scooped up her daughter, slapping Aoshi's hand away, and looked horrified as she saw Kenshin. "ANI!" Ani ignored Gina's outburst and squeezed harder as Kenshin clawed her hands frantically. "Ani." Gina's voice grew authoritative, as her silver eyes narrowed. Kenshin took a huge gasp of air as he was dropped to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Ani?" demanded Gina, bending down to help Kenshin up.  
  
"They tried to escape..." Ani replied, never taking her amber eyes off Kenshin.  
  
"And so that gave you the right to murder him?" Gina's voice grew shill, "We will we speak more of it later." Gina exclaimed, with a frosty look that meant trouble for Ani. Ani just shrugged and kicked Kenshin hard in the back when Gina was not looking. Kenshin scowled, but did not say a word. He limped towards a tree and leaned against it.  
  
Saitou had been quieted, mumbling to himself, shooting death glares at Aoshi. They had forced him to sit on the steps of the house. Lil had resumed her position by Kaoru, keeping a wary eye on both women on the stone bench, now with her sword redrawn. Rika had done the same, except she was next to Saitou. Anzu and the other woman still held their fans.  
  
Gina returned her attention to Aoshi. "Who are you?" She demanded, clutching her daughter a little more tightly.  
  
"You know me..." Came his cold reply.  
  
"I do not." She snapped angrily, "Please tell me your name."  
  
"Always the polite one aren't you?" He replied, eyes shifting from her to Hitomi, who started to fretted uncomfortably in her mother's protecting arms, "Aoshi... I am certain you remember me?"  
  
"The Aoshi I knew is dead." Gina retorted.  
  
"I'm not dead."  
  
Gina stated again, more sternly than before, "The Aoshi I knew is dead."  
  
"I am not dead. I am the Aoshi you knew!" He seemed to plead with her, his green eyes searching her face for any kind of recognition.  
  
"The Aoshi I knew is dead."  
  
"GINA!" He roared with intolerance, "I am that little boy! I haven't changed that much... have I?" His seeking eyes met her steady gaze  
  
"The little boy I knew...." Gina replied smartly, "I see no sign of the boy I knew in you. You are cold hearted, with apathy for others. You have no concern for anyone but completely your goal, and allowing nothing to stand in your path... yes... I have heard much about you. You're not the little boy I knew."  
  
She turned, heading back into the house. Aoshi grabbed her arm. She kicked him in the leg, but he pulled her into a tight embrace. Saitou leapt up in fury, and before any of the women could stop him, pried Aoshi off an astonished Gina, and punched him in the face. Gina stopped her father. Rika and Lil ran over to assist her in subduing the crazed Wolf.  
  
Kenshin knew the look in Saitou's eyes when Saitou turned around to look at Gina; blood lust. Saitou wanted to kill Aoshi. Gina yanked her father to her level and hissed stridently into his ear, and he nodded solemnly. He took Hitomi into the house. Shooting one last death glare at Aoshi, the door slid shut with a click.  
  
Gina turned back to Aoshi, "Does it hurt?" She knelt beside him as she helped him up. Aoshi shook his dark head, revealing a black and purple bruise on his check.  
  
"I'm fine." He said.  
  
A young girl came out, handing a piece of raw meat to Gina. Gina hoisted Aoshi up, placing the raw meat on his cheek. He winced in pain. Gina looked away as he lightly touched her face. She daintily stepped out of the circle his arms made around her.  
  
She seemed awkward, as he continued to stare at her. "You want to know the little boy I knew?" Gina asked, a bit of mischief in her voice. She raised her eyes off the ground to look into his. Aoshi nodded. Gina bought her leg around, knocking Aoshi face first into a puddle. He got up in irritation as she laughed, "That's the little boy I knew... clumsy... always muddy form falling into puddles..."  
  
Aoshi managed a small sliver of a grin, "And that's the little girl I use to know."  
  
Gina's demeanor grew serious, "But I'm not... and you're not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Gina sighed, "Look Aoshi, you're not that little boy anymore... and I'm not that little girl anymore. You... you use to want to open a TOFU shop when you grew up... now look at you!"  
  
"Gina." He stepped forward, grasping her hands. Gina tried to pull away uncomfortably, "Stop... just listen." The young woman obliged. Aoshi sighed, holding the soft hands in his calloused own, "I love you. Now before you maul me to death... hear me out." He pulled a little away from her.  
  
Gina snorted, "You know me all too well."  
  
Aoshi nodded and continued, "I've always loved you. Always, since the day I met you. Please... Gina..." He released her hands; " I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Marry me." He trailed off...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This would be a very nice place to end this chapter...  
  
I guess the rest goes on another chapter...  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
But... .. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. But... I have a better cliffhanger... .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
And since I like you all so much... .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
I'm continuing this chapter... .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.. .. ..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
^.^  
  
..  
  
..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for the offer... but no thanks. I could never leave this place." Gina replied brusquely.  
  
"Please Gina! Don't make such an important decision hastily. Please at least consider it!" Aoshi implored, deep green eyes searching her face.  
  
"I have considered it and have given you my answer." Gina looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Aoshi's eyes.  
  
"Please! Think about it!" He begged.  
  
Gina looked down; refusing to meet anyone's eyes as she shuffled in the house, "Give me twenty minutes." She said delicately as she closed the door.  
  
The little manor grew eerily quiet.  
  
Ani shifted her weight nervously...  
  
Rika pulled her hair into a tight bun, and then released it, tying it up again, and continuing the same process out of uneasiness...  
  
Anzu fiddled with her two fans, balancing them carefully on her fingertips...  
  
The students had been sent to rest. They seemed almost unaware of the strain in the air. Very few stopped to speak to Lil, who waved them off, telling them they had nothing to worry about.  
  
Lil tapped her foot agitatedly against the stone bench, pulling at her hair...  
  
Tokio sat like a rock, eyes glazed over...  
  
Kaoru idly swung her feet back and forth on the bench...  
  
Kenshin's eyes wandered indolently over the home; he could not do anything...  
  
All any of them could do was wait.  
  
The air was still. The only sound was the stifled shuffling from the students' rooms. Even that died down.  
  
There was only the sound of the flowing river nearby, tripping over the pebbles; even the forest of eerily silent.  
  
The door slid open. Gina stood at the top, Hitomi in her arms, Saitou towering behind her. Gina had a look of relief on her face, while Saitou's held one of disgruntlement. The trio came down the steps.  
  
Everyone simply watched, waiting for Gina's response. Gina neared Aoshi, lowered her gaze to the ground, a thin smiled on her lips.  
  
It was a long hiatus. A cry of a falcon broke Gina's silence. Gina looked Aoshi in the eye and spoke...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess ONE more chapter won't hurt... I'm almost at the end of this story... and to think I thought this story up during gym class...LOL... I'm crazy...  
  
Please review... I don't know what I'm going to do AFTER I finish this... gotta go do some serious thinking in gym class...  
  
Hopefully I can end this story by the next chapter... try a guess what Gina says...  
  
I'm trying to get the next chapter done by the end of this week... can't promise anything though...  
  
Bye! 


	7. The End

The Lost of the Revolution  
  
11/8/2003  
  
Well... this is the last chapter... or so I hope... I couldn't wait to start on the next chapter... so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gina looked at Aoshi, "I'm sorry. Aoshi, don't wait for a person who is never going to love you back. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it. I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you back." She smiled gently, "I'm sure of it."  
  
"Gina... I know you're not as young as you use to be."  
  
Gina looked at Aoshi seriously, "I've been dieing since the day I was born." She cried out, throw her arms out in a chilling laugh.  
  
"That's a twisted reflection." Kenshin commented.  
  
Gina glanced at Kenshin, "It's what gets me through Mr. Himura... it's what gets me through..." She shrugged.  
  
She turned back to Aoshi, "I'm sorry. I can't leave this place. I love the children... this is my home."  
  
Aoshi nodded mechanically, turned around and walked slowly away, shoulders stooping a little.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gina called.  
  
Aoshi twisted his face back, a genuine smile appearing on his face, "To find that little boy... and to open that tofu shop."  
  
Gina giggled, "You got any money?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged, "I'll manage."  
  
"Wait then." Gina walked towards him, opened in clutched fist to reveal a small pouch, "It's just a little money... to start."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Take it. Trust me... you'll need it. A man with a sword without money is only good for killing or protecting, both of which are not good qualities for a shop owner. Think of it as a gift, from a friend."  
  
"We're friends?" Aoshi looked hopeful.  
  
"Well... we're not enemies, and more than acquaintances, so I think it is safe to say we are friends, don't you?" Gina winked.  
  
Aoshi nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Gina smiled as he left, turning her attention to Tokio, Kenshin, and Kaoru, "You don't have to stay here... you're free to go."  
  
Kenshin looked a little hesitant, glancing at Ani. He quickly grasped Kaoru's hand, dragging her out. They waited quickly by the forest, waiting to see if Tokio was all right. They were out of sight, but not out of hearing range.  
  
She came out with her husband by her side. Gina was holding Hitomi, "I hope you will visit again Lady Tokio." Her voice held no contempt for the other woman.  
  
"Perhaps I will." Tokio cracked a smile, "I'm sorry about the way I acted."  
  
"Don't be. I'm sure I would do the same if I thought my husband was cheating on me with a younger woman." Gina replied. "Actually... I would probably kill him. You acted quite well Lady Tokio. I hope you come visit us."  
  
Tokio nodded, "And see my little granddaughter." She affectionately patted Hitomi, who gurgled.  
  
Saitou lit a cigarette; "I still think you should have punched Aoshi for what he did."  
  
Gina scowled, "You..." She fingered her father, "YOU better be on a better behavior the next time I see you or I'll kick your sorry... (Rated PG)... butt." She finished lamely, "You get my meaning though."  
  
Saitou glared, "You think you can?" He crushed the cigarette under his heel rigorously.  
  
"I know I can." Gina announced smugly, "And so do you."  
  
She and Saitou engaged in a staring contest, piercing amber against steel silver.  
  
"She's got his technique, his attitude, his arrogance, even his smirk... How can one deny they are not related?" Tokio said to Hitomi, "I just hope you don't turn out that way little one."  
  
Gina snorted, but never divert her attention from her father' eyes, "Her first words were Aku. Soku. Zan. How can she not turn out like us?"  
  
Tokio nearly fainted at that. She lightly patted the little girl on the check, "You're already like them... you poor child..."  
  
"Aku. Soku. ZAN!!" squealed Hitomi.  
  
Gina won, with a confident smirk on her lips. "Have a nice trip, and Father, please help Mr. Himura and his lady find the way home. They are waiting the forest."  
  
Kaoru glanced at Kenshin with a gasp, "How does she know?" Her voice held a sliver of panic.  
  
Kenshin shrugged tranquilly, "She always does... she just does Miss Kaoru."  
  
Saitou and Tokio reached Kenshin and Kaoru. "Let go." Saitou said, leading them towards home.  
  
Aoshi trudged on a dirt road, kicking pebbles on his way. The pouch Gina gave his was tucked away in the pocket of his gray trench coat. He instinctively pulled his coat closer as a cold wind blew by.  
  
"LORD AOSHI!" a high-pitched voice called from behind him. Aoshi knew whom was- Misao.  
  
He turned slightly, "Good afternoon Misao." He said congenially. He knew how the young girl felt about him. He wasn't blind; he just chose to ignore that fact... until now.  
  
She latched onto his arm and smiled at him. He sighed and looked into her buoyant eyes, "Misao. Could you promise me one thing?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, "Anything Lord Aoshi." Her grasp on his arm suddenly became tighter. Aoshi shifted nervously.  
  
He closed his eyes, afraid to shatter her optimism, "Promise me... promise me you won't wait for a person who will never love you back." Gina's word floated in his head, followed by her smiling face. He would never forget her.  
  
Misao's arm slid off his as she stopped and looked at his back. "Lord Aoshi..."  
  
Aoshi left her there, just staring at his figure, which was growing smaller by the minute. He was resolute on his continuation of his chosen path, towards the setting sun.  
  
A lone falcon on a high tree shook her head in melancholy, and with one heartbreaking cry to the rising moon, she flew off, towards the only place she could call home.  
  
The End...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aww... sad ending... sorry. I'm not good at romances...  
  
Short chapter too... but I like it...  
  
Yeah... and there is the end to my first story... pretty good for a first one...  
  
Thanks for all my reviews guys. (I know that grammar is a little off)  
  
But I'm trying to write a kind of romance fic... My next big project is probably The 12th Street Apartment. Check it out... it's got a lot of couples... I'm hoping for a Kenshin/Kaoru, Aoshi/Misao... Megumi/Sano... maybe tossing in some Yumi/Shishio... I'll see...  
  
12th Street Apartment will be angsty (---- not a real word) but probably have a happy ending...  
  
It's been fun writing this! Considering this is my first story.  
  
Thank you all my reviewer once again. Especially MissBehavin- Keep up the good work on your stories.  
  
Bye!  
  
DustyFall ^.^v 


End file.
